


It's All Junsu's Fault

by ddelusionall



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Accidental Sex, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, M/M, oh god now what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23928232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Jaejoong and Yoochun wake up hung over and covered in come. It's all Junsu's fault.
Relationships: Kim Jaejoong/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 3





	It's All Junsu's Fault

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

On February 10, 2017, Jaejoong wakes up really late. And really sore. He’s on his couch, one arm over the side, face pressed to the cushions. There’s a tangy smell in the air. His eyes are practically glued shut. He moans, trying to move. His fingertips brush skin.

So far, none of this is really unusual. His headache is a bit worse than normal, his body a bit less willing to move. Even Yoochun sleeping on his floor is mostly normal.

But it’s the skin that isn’t. When his eyes finally register that Yoochun is naked on his living room floor, Jaejoong sits up with a shout. Which he immediately regrets and he leans forward, breathing deeply because he does not want to vomit all over his couch, or his floor, or his best friend.

His best friend groans.

Jaejoong rests his elbows on his knees, palms pressing into his eyes. What the hell happened?

“Shit, fuck, Jaejoong, put some pants on or something.”

Jaejoong realizes that he’s naked too. And then he realizes that there is a dried mess of come on his stomach and elsewhere, and suddenly the sore body makes sense, the nakedness makes sense, and flashes of the previous night are flickering triple time through his head. Like a broken movie reel.

He meets Yoochun’s widened eyes and knows that his soulmate is going through the same recollections as he is. Maybe the same. Maybe different. They may have to compare notes to figure out what happened.

“Holy jesus shit balls,” Yoochun says.

Jaejoong shuts his eyes as Yoochun continues to string Korean and English curse words together. He leans back on the couch when they turn to Japanese.

“What the ... what ... did we ... oh shit hell fuck shit.”

Jaejoong smiles. He’s certainly imagined getting it on with Yoochun before, but never seriously. Thank god for alcohol.

“What the fuck are smiling for? This is disastrous!”

Jaejoong pouts. “Mean.”

“Not ... I don’t mean ... shit ... hyung. We had sex!”

“Yeah, too bad I can’t remember it all. For as sore as my body is, you’re a bit of a beast in bed. Though I did already know that, what with rumors and scandals and--”

Yoochun squeaks and buries his face in his hands, and Jaejoong laughs, leaning down to ruffle his short hair. “Good thing you have time off today, huh?”

“Oh, god. What the hell are we going to do?”

Jaejoong stands up and stretches. He’s pretty sure Yoochun is watching him. “I guess the most logical thing to do is to go shower.” He turns toward the hallway, stopping for a moment to look down at the couch, at the obvious come stains on the couch. “And get a new couch.”

He walks, making sure to turn his steps just a bit.

Yoochun’s breath hitches, which tells Jaejoong that he just saw the mess of come all over his ass and thighs. God, his thighs ache. He has a vague memory of Yoochun holding his ankles in the air while fucking him.

“Jaejoong,” Yoochun sort of sputters.

Jaejoong smiles over his shoulder. “Come on.”

“I can’t ... we can’t ... shit fucking bastard.”

Jaejoong laughs. “God, you’re acting like we’ve never showered together before.”

“That was before we ended up fucking!”

“Stop being a baby and come on. I’ll keep my hands to myself.”

“Of course you’ll keep your hands to yourself. You think just because ... we were drunk, and oh god, why do you let me drink so much? This is ... not ... fucking hell shit fuck.”

A bit of a pang went through Jaejoong at Yoochun’s continued reaction. His best friend was mostly straight, where Jaejoong himself was mostly gay. But this reaction hurt a lot. He always thought that if they ended up fucking it wouldn’t really change anything. Obviously it had.

“I blame the fangirls,” Jaejoong says, motioning to the empty alcohol bottles in the kitchen and on the floor. So many empty bottles. No wonder he had been so drunk. He still feels a little drunk actually. Or happy. Probably happy. Ecstatic, even.

“Shit.”

“Will you just stop?” Jaejoong said. “Having sex with me is not the end of the world. God, you’re acting like I’m the most disgusting thing on earth.”

Yoochun opens his mouth and then shuts it, and his eyes. His cheeks are pink. Anger? Embarrassment? Lust? Jaejoong smiles. Daring, he moves to Yoochun, biting his lip against rejection. Yoochun stiffens but does not move when Jaejoong wraps his arms around Yoochun’s bare waist. There is a dark purple hicky at the base of his neck, and Jaejoong smiles, before leaning down and kissing it.

Yoochun inhales sharply, but his hands flutter at Jaejoong’s hips for a moment. This is so usual. This is so them. Jaejoong always steals kisses against Yoochun’s neck because Yoochun doesn’t kiss on the lips. It’s very normal. Except they’re naked. And when Jaejoong steps closer, their dicks actually brush, and Jaejoong’s throbs a little.

Yoochun jerks away.

Jaejoong laughs to hide his disappointment. “Come on. Shower.”

“I know whose fault this is,” Yoochun says behind him.

Jaejoong hums a question.

“Junsu’s. It’s all Junsu’s fault.”

That is true. They started drinking yesterday as they watched the news talking about Junsu’s enlistment. He looked so cute and boyish with his hair so short.

Jaejoong chuckles. “Okay. Fine. It’s all Junsu’s fault.”

Yoochun says nothing else as they enter Jaejoong’s super large bathroom. The shower is so big that they do not need to touch at all while in there. Jaejoong hopes he can. He’ll try. He starts the water, waits until Yoochun takes a leak and then goes to the toilet himself. When he looks back at the shower stall, Yoochun is scrubbing at his skin like he can wash away the fact that they fucked.

Jaejoong sighs and becomes resigned to the fact that it was just a drunken one off and it isn’t going to happen again.

Well, not without effort anyway.

He slips in behind Yoochun, wraps his arms around him and plops his head on the back of his neck. Yoochun freezes.

“So now you have cuddle-whenever-you-want privileges?” Yoochun mumbles. “Just because we had drunk sex?”

“I’ve always had cuddle-whenever-I-want privileges,” Jaejoong counters. “Now, I have slip-my-hand-around-your-hip-to-grope-your-dick privileges.”

Yoochun fights his hold for a moment, until Jaejoong does grip balls and dick and then he moans, sagging against Jaejoong’s body before tensing again.

Jaejoong chuckles. “Stop acting like last night was the worse night of your life, okay? It happened, it’s okay, and it’s over. You never want to do it again, fine. I’m okay with that. You’re my best friend, Yoochunnie. I’m sort of surprised we didn’t tumble into bed with each other much sooner.”

“I’m sure you tried to give me hints that I ignored.”

“Of course. Now move and let me get clean. I’ll make us some hangover soup.”

<3 <3 <3 <3

It’s mid afternoon, and they’re laying on the couch, watching something stupid on TV. They’re cuddling, and Jaejoong smiles, pressing his face against Yoochun’s chest. They’re both wearing sleep pants and tank tops. Throughout the day, more details of their night filter through Jaejoong’s mind, and he’s so upset he doesn’t remember every touch, every kiss, every lick to his skin. The most clear memory is of Yoochun sucking on his dick with four fingers up his ass. It’s almost enough of a reminder to have his dick twitching, but he’s been fighting being half hard all day. He figures he’s really lucky that Yoochun hasn’t left.

Fingers on his neck have Jaejoong turning his head up, eyes wide in surprise. Surprise that turns to absolute joy when he’s kissed. Soft, a bit unsure.

Jaejoong moans into Yoochun’s mouth, wrapping his arm more firmly around his waist and letting their tongues brush.

Yoochun pulls away too soon.

Jaejoong smiles. “Thanks for the amazing sex,” he says, curling back against Yoochun’s chest.

Yoochun snorts. “Um, no problem.”

“Just wish I could remember it all.”

Yoochun snorts again. “Nice try.”

“It would be such a nice try.” He rocks against Yoochun’s hip a bit.

“Kim Jaejoong, stop that.”

“Don’t wanna.”

Yoochun sighs, arm tightening a bit around his shoulders.

Jaejoong smiles against his chest. Maybe ... maybe Yoochun is thinking about it. Maybe Yoochun is remembering how good it was completely wasted and unrestrained. Maybe Yoochun is talking himself into trying it out again. To see if it’s even better sober and unrestrained.

It’s enough of a possibility that Jaejoong does as he’s told, stills his hips, cuddles against Yoochun’s chest. If everything works out, maybe Jaejoong will thank Junsu for delaying his military service. If it wasn’t for that, they wouldn’t have gotten drunk together. Well, not that drunk together.

“I love you, Yoochun-ah,” Jaejoong says softly.

Yoochun runs his fingers through Jaejoong’s hair. “Love you too, hyung.”

Jaejoong physically preens, chest light, happy and content. Maybe after a nap he can turn on the sexy and really set about seducing his best friend.


End file.
